


Iron Fist

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: A royalty AUwarning ; mentions of death, injury
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 3





	Iron Fist

Tokiya’s eyes are narrowed, one foot flat on the ground with his other ankle resting on his knee. One arm is flat on the arm-chair of his throne, and his other is bent, his elbow resting on the wood and his fist tucked under his chin. His expression is cold, and while he should look relaxed, he just looks closed off. He’s dressed incredibly nicely, in deep purple clothes that you’d only ever find on a throne royal. 

Tokiya was the one and only ruler of his Kingdom. His parents were out of the picture, and he was the only child- the only son. The rightful heir to his throne. 

Not everyone would agree to the term “rightful”. Tokiya was not respected. Tokiya was not loved. 

Tokiya was _feared_. 

Tokiya didn’t mind. He had _tried_ to be kind. He had tried to be just, and calm, and fair- and his Kingdom had gotten unruly and wild and he wasn’t respected then, either. He was stepped on by his consorts and his ‘right hand’ men were ruling right under his nose. 

That ended after he executed those men in the public square. That was what made people finally listen to him. 

Audiences were rare, because very few people liked to see him face to face. He was known to be easily upset- which really was a rumor. All executions were solely to make a point. He truly wasn’t easy to anger, or easy to hate, but the face he had put on to get his own Kingdom under his control had blurred that line. He hated the act, but to drop it would ruin everything that he had made sacrifices to build. But he had a scheduled audience today. 

They were late. That was one thing that _did_ irritate Tokiya. 

Times were not suggestions, in his mind. If he asked you to arrive at ten, you would arrive at nine forty-five. It was ten ‘o five. 

And then his three visitors entered. 

All three of them were clearly royals- beneath Tokiya, but also of Kingdoms that were not his own. The first man to enter was the shortest of the men. A man with grey hair, fluffed into seemingly unnatural spikes from a special oil that Tokiya had supplied him with for the past ten years, with grey eyes that perfectly matched the tone of his hair. He was scowling already, his eyes narrowed as he makes his direct path to a spot directly in front of Tokiya’s large, mahogany throne. The man trailing not far behind him had long, sunset orange hair that anyone could tell was soft just by looks alone. He carried himself smoothly and gracefully, the true air of a noble mixed with the indifference that only a person as seemingly carefree as he could pull off. His tanned face was pulled tight, unnaturally serious on his normally kind face, and his normally bright, sapphire blue eyes seemed dark. Trotting just a pace behind him, as stiff as a board, was a very pretty, delicate looking man. His dark blue hair, only a bit lighter than his dark blue eyes, was in an unnatural cut that may look odd on anyone else but fit him perfectly and framed his face beautifully. His beauty mark, just below his eye, stood out against his pale skin, though his entire face seemed to be pulled tight, the worry shining through in his eyes. If the man just before him carried himself like a noble, this man carried himself like a prince. 

Tokiya’s cruel expression falls into a tired one, as the three visitors approach him. 

He was familiar with the three men. 

Ren and Ranmaru had been his first visitors, years upon years ago. It was a peace proposition- a trade deal. Ren was an ambassador, and Ranmaru was his partner. 

They had come to him before his reign of terror had truly started, or the three men may have never met. Tokiya had agreed to a trade deal- out of pure kindness and a want to help. Really, Ren only needed one visit and one agreement from Tokiya- but the visits had kept continuing until it had become weekly. 

It was fairly common for royalty to have multiple partners. Usually, it was more sexual than romantic, and male partners were less common, but not unheard of. Tokiya had never had a partner, up until he had become involved with these two. And while neither man ever stepped in Tokiya’s way of running his Kingdom, they certainly had made their opinions clear. 

“Things ‘r gonna go ‘t shit, Toki, ‘n it’s gonna end real bad. I don’t wanna see your head at the foot ‘a your throne.” Ranmaru had warned. 

“It’s not too late to turn things around.” Ren had suggested gently. “You can’t make things right, but you can make things better.”

Tokiya hadn’t listened to either of them. 

And then the next man had entered his life- Masato. He wasn’t a prince, but he could have fooled Tokiya. He had approached Tokiya for help of a different type- he had actually found his way into Tokiya’s home after his carriage had been run off of the road by thieves. Now, Tokiya would only be seen by request for an audience, but in the past, so long as he didn’t already have a guest, his chamber was open anytime that he was in it. This happened to be the case for the young man, who had stumbled in- his already pale skin just a shade _too_ pale, his chest moving with his heavy breathing, his eyes open too wide in fright and his clothes dirty and torn from running through dirt roads and brambles. 

Tokiya remembers getting out of his throne so quickly that he had nearly stumbled, to check if the man were alright- to see what happened. Upon learning the story he quickly dispatched guards to take care of the thieves and had arranged for the man to be brought to a chamber and given new clothes, to clean himself and catch his breath. When the man had returned to Tokiya’s throne room and had bowed so low that his forehead had nearly touched the ground. He had profusely thanked Tokiya, and had asked for a way to repay him. 

Tokiya had asked for a name, and for the man to return at a later date as a visitor and not a refugee. 

Masato had returned promptly one week later with a loaf of melon bread- a speciality in his home. Luckily, Tokiya’s guards had managed to not only catch the thieves, but to return Masato’s things as well. 

One visit had turned into another and another- until Tokiya had requested to properly court Masato. 

When Masato witnessed Tokiya’s shift, he had concern in the same sense that Ren had. “This isn’t you.” He had said grimly. “I’ve become very aware of who you are- and this cruel tyrant is not it.”

Masato hadn’t gotten through to Tokiya anymore than Ren or Ranmaru had.

Masato knew of Ren and Ranmaru, in the same way that Ranmaru and Ren knew of Masato. 

Eventually, they met- and Tokiya was beyond pleased to see that they hit it off. It wasn’t an immediate attraction, but eventually they had reached a place where the four of them managed to feel mutually for each other, and for some time, it had set Tokiya at peace. 

Their visits weren’t uncommon at all- but they very rarely approached him with expressions as stern as they were now. 

“‘N just what’re you thinkin’? Openin’ up your whole fuckin’ place next week?” Ranmaru’s voice is dangerous- enough to make Tokiya bristle. 

“It’s an unavoidable event.” Tokiya says sharply. “And the wealth of my Kingdom depends on our relations with others.”

“Then invite a few leaders and have a discussion.” Ren says, stepping up just a bit closer to the throne than Ranmaru was. 

“You may not hear the discussions held among your people.” Masato’s voice is quiet as he stops at Ranmaru’s elbow. “But we do.”

“Get off ‘a your throne ‘n talk ‘t us.” Ranmaru demands. Tokiya sighs, but he does uncross his legs to stand, moving down the two short stairs to properly stand in front of them. 

“They’re going to try to kill you, Toki.” Ren’s voice is almost pleading, to get Tokiya to take them seriously. When it came to his Kingdom, he didn’t often listen. 

The seriousness of this situation wasn’t entirely lost on Tokiya. They rarely jumped directly into what they had to tell him, serious or not, so they must have heard something from a somewhat reliable source. 

“An assassination attempt?” Tokiya mumbles, almost musing. It makes Ranmaru’s expression grow angrier, and Ren’s grow sterner. Worse yet, he can nearly feel Masato’s worry spike. “Ah, I’m glad you’ve brought this to my attention.” The three men stay still. It’s clear that they aren’t sure in what direction Tokiya is going to take this- because they all know that Tokiya isn’t going to just accept what they’re telling him. “I’m formally retracting your invitations. I’d prefer you not be here, if that’s the case.”

“ _What?_ ” Masato snaps. It actually does make Tokiya flinch. It was incredibly rare to hear such anger from the normally quiet man. “I have no intention to just let you _accept_ your death, Tokiya.”

“It’s bound to happen.” Tokiya says dismissively. “Surely you all must have guessed that.”

“Stop.” Ren’s voice is cold enough to send a shudder through Tokiya. “That’s not what’s going to happen. We can’t stop the attempt, but we _can_ keep it from working. We aren’t just going to let you die.”

“Like fuckin’ hell we’d just let you die.” Ranmaru scowls. “I’m almost offended that you really think uninvitin’ us would keep us from showin’ up anyways. I’ve got half a fuckin’ mind ‘t just take you back with us.”

“That, Ran, will not be happening.” Tokiya says sharply. “And I don’t just _think_ that you won’t show up. I expect it.” Tokiya’s chin lifts and his back straightens, giving him a very regal look. “I’m well aware all three of you care for me- but you’re all well aware that you’re the only ones that do.”

“Tokiya, we are not having this conversation until you drop your act.” Masato’s voice is flat. “I refuse to let you brush off our concerns.”

Tokiya’s tongue clicks, earning him a scowl from Ranmaru. “All three of you are blind.” 

“ _Tokiya-_ ” Ren’s voice is a warning that Tokiya ignores. 

“Anything that comes to me is precisely what I deserve.” Tokiya’s voice is firm. “I’ve understood this for years now- and you let your love for me blind you. But what I’ve done is unforgivable.”

“‘N you’re right.” Ranmaru’s eyes narrow further, his jaw tensing and relaxing for just a second as he visibly forms his words, emotions brewing in his eyes. “Which is why I don’t think you should be a King. I think you should step back, get outta this Kingdom ‘n never look back.”

“Power had made you a tyrant.” Ren says grimly. “Or lack thereof, perhaps. I understand why you snapped- but you haven’t completely.”

“There’s still a wonderful glimmer of who all three of us know you are.” Masato’s voice has softened. “And when it is just us, it’s there. Come with us, Toki, please.” 

Tokiya sighs, but it’s an exasperated sound. “All of you, stop.” He’s met with more angry glances- particularly from Ranmaru, but Masato’s expression has turned hurt and Ren’s has turned fiery. “Tyrant or not, I’m not turning tail and fleeing. If you’re so insistent I will be dying at my event next week, you can feel free to visit me up until then if you need your final goodbye.” Tokiya’s jaw sets, and he turns to return to his throne, but Ranmaru catches his wrist and holds him in place. Tokiya cuts him off before he can speak. “I don’t know how it keeps going over your head-” He snaps. “But I’m a King. And whether I’m _your_ King or not, it doesn’t change that I have more power than the three of you combined.”

“Are you really pulling the power card?” Ren asks quietly. 

“I am.” Tokiya’s voice is cold. He tries to pull his hand back, but Ranmaru won’t let him go. 

“We’ve been over this.” Ranmaru says flatly. “When it’s just us, your position doesn’t mean shit. Right now, you’re Tokiya. And you’re in danger and we’re not okay with that.”

“You can’t separate King Tokiya from this death threat.” Tokiya answers bluntly. “If you want to speak to me as Tokiya, we can’t have this discussion. So I’ll lay it out straight for you.” Tokiya finally pulls his hand away and moves to sit back on his throne stiffly. “If you want to speak to King Tokiya- you’re dismissed. If you want to stay to speak to _me_ , I’m not going to entertain this anymore.”

There’s a long moment of silence that falls over the three men, and it’s Ranmaru that finally turns on his heel and leaves. Masato’s head hangs, when he turns to follow, but Ren stays for a moment longer. His stare on Tokiya is intent, but he does finally turn, to leave with the others. 

They don’t visit during the week, and Tokiya really isn’t sure how to feel. There’s always the chance that the assassination is just a rumor, but he doubts that there isn’t merit to it. After all, there are quite a few people that would love to kill Tokiya. But there was always the chance that it wouldn’t work.

And there was always the chance it would. 

Tokiya didn’t necessarily want to die- but the guilt he truly did feel was undeniable. But guilt didn’t matter. 

He understood why Masato, Ren and Ranmaru wanted to protect him, but Tokiya didn’t think that they were right to. Just because Tokiya was kind to them didn’t excuse anything he had done during his rule. Ren had told him before that it wasn’t too late to change things, but it really was- you can’t undo executions. You can’t fix fear and you can’t erase memories. Tokiya had made his bed. 

The night of the event, Tokiya got himself ready alone and in silence. This was, in theory, a party. It was primarily held for other, wealthy nobles from Kingdoms that weren’t his, but the doors were open to anyone. Tokiya wasn’t one for festivities, but as the ruler, he did still have responsibilities and it was much easier to coerce nobles into trade deals when they were inebriated and in a good mood.

Tokiya recognizes four people. 

The first three were expected. Ren, Ranmaru and Masato stuck out like a sore thumb- with Ren’s bright hair, Masato’s pretty pale complexion and Ranmaru’s fluffed up hair. Tokiya remembers his promise- to lock them up if he saw them. He may not have stood on his word, if it hadn’t been for the fourth person. 

The man was tall, with long blonde hair that he currently had pulled back. His features were sharp and his blue eyes were cold, his entire aura very standoffish. But Tokiya knew that he was a favorite among the people. The leader of the rebellion that was forming against Tokiya. Camus, he believes the man was called. Tokiya wasn’t sure if it was the man’s real name or not. 

Camus was trying to blend in, but Tokiya noticed him immediately. It was no longer a question, just who would be leading his assassination attempt. Tokiya waves over two guards, keeping watch against the wall further in the room. 

“Those three men, there- back by the door. The one with the orange hair, the grey and the blue. I want them locked up downstairs _now_.” 

His orders aren’t questioned, despite how obvious it was that they were neighboring nobles. Tokiya’s orders were never questioned anymore. Tokiya watches the guards approach his partners, informing them of what would be happening. Ranmaru’s initial reaction is to search for Tokiya with narrowed eyes, but Tokiya meets his gaze with an even look. The guards are armed, and all three men know that causing a scene would do nothing, if not make things worse. Ren’s look is hurt, when he glances over his shoulder as he’s led away. 

It’s subtle. Only a few other guests had noticed what was going on, but the party, more or less, continues as normal. 

As the night slowly comes to a close and people begin to filter out- Tokiya notices the one man that lingers. Tokiya heads to his throne to take his seat, his posture stiff. He waits until the room is all but empty, save for Tokiya and Camus. Tokiya’s guards were gone, and Tokiya imagines that they were in on whatever plan Camus had made. Tokiya wasn’t hurt or surprised that his workers had no loyalty for him. The only people that would step in were currently locked in one of Tokiya’s cells. 

Camus pulls his sword as he approaches Tokiya’s throne. 

“Ah. The people’s hero.” Tokiya comments. “I can hardly believe it took you this long.”

“Well. Overthrowing a tyrant takes planning.” Camus says flatly. “For as heartless as you’ve proven yourself, you _do_ handle your job. Killing you recklessly would plummet this Kingdom into anarchy and that’s hardly any better than what it is now.”

“So you’ve come up with your plan, then.”

“I have.”

“Do you really believe yourself capable of ruling?”

“I believe that almost anyone could rule more fairly than you. Stand, Tokiya. You’ve lost all of your honor as it is- the least you can do is try to die with some.”

Tokiya’s eyes narrow. “I see no reason to aid you in my death.”

Camus steps forward, and his sword presses to Tokiya’s throat. “I was trying to offer you some form of mercy. You’ve lost your people’s respect- the least you can do is die with some of your own.”

Tokiya lets out a harsh laugh, knocking the sword away with the back of his hand. He can feel the blood bubble up in the light cut he had given himself when he knocked it away. Tokiya wouldn’t admit that Camus had touched on a sore spot, but he doesn’t need to. It’s clear in Camus’ icy eyes that he understands exactly what he’s done. “How dare you. If you’re going to take my life, just take-” Tokiya’s words die out, when the sword enters his abdomen. His eyes widen just for a moment at the intake of pain, but they lower into a tired glare after. Camus’ hand lands on Tokiya’s shoulder, as he retracts his blade, and Tokiya can feel his legs shake before his knees give out. 

Tokiya was wearing a mix of white and purple, now mixed with a deep red. The color reminded him of the wine-red clothing Ranmaru often wore, and Tokiya lets his eyes close as he pictures Ranmaru. 

Tokiya hoped that the guards listened. Tokiya hoped that the men would be released. 

The tip of Camus’ blood stained sword presses to the center of Tokiya’s chest, over his rapidly beating heart. The pain reflects on Tokiya’s face, but the fear that comes from what awaits him after his death is hidden, buried deep within him. 

“Do you have any last requests, Tokiya Ichinose?”

“I do.” Tokiya’s eyes burn, but there are no tears in them when he opens his eyes. “I’d like to visit a cell downstairs. I would like to release a trio of prisoners and ensure that they leave, safe and unbothered.”

Tokiya’s words stay articulate through his pain- it was the last effort he could make for himself. The last shred of dignity that he has.

The request seems to surprise Camus, but Camus gives a short nod. “Should you honor the words of your request, I’ll honor them as well.”

When the sword pulls back, Tokiya has to brace his hands on the ground to push himself up. He grits his teeth, pushing himself through the pain- but Ren, Ranmaru and Masato were all too closely related to Tokiya. It would be a good use of his last moments, to ensure that they’re safe. 

Camus seems suspicious of Tokiya’s last good deed- but Tokiya doesn’t consider this a way to right his wrongs. There is no karma he wishes to regain, or peace he wishes to make. This is his last selfish request. The last time to see the only people that he’s cared for in as long as he can remember- the last goodbye to the only people that have cared for him.

Tokiya’s legs tremble as he makes his way downstairs. His hands alternate between pressing to his wound and leaving bloody handprints along the walls as he tries to steady himself and keep himself upright. He feels the tip of Camus’ blade press between his shoulders, a constant, looming threat. A warning. 

Ren is the first to his feet, when Tokiya comes into view, his expression turning almost desperate when he notices Tokiya’s company- when he notices Tokiya’s blood, staining his hands and his outfit. Ranmaru and Masato are now behind Ren, when they understand the situation. Tokiya’s hands take the silver key from the hook near the cell- smearing red over the silver. His hands shake badly as he works to unlock the cell door. 

All three men had been silent, not so much as a breath. Tokiya speaks quietly as he fumbles with the key, but he can feel that Camus has stepped back. 

Tokiya can’t hide the pain in his voice and even he is unsure if the majority of it is physical or emotional. “When I unlock this door, I want the three of you to leave. I expect you to leave immediately and get out of here.” The sternness that was already hardly present in his voice fades as it drops and softens. Camus can’t see the way that Tokiya’s face crumples- not the way his partners can. “I’m sorry. Goodbye, Ren. Ran. Masa. This was always bound to happen. I couldn’t let you help, because there was no way for you to help me. I couldn’t let you place any responsibility for my fate on yourselves.” Tokiya’s eyes close, and his voice breaks, so soft that it’s hardly audible. “I love you all.”

Tokiya finally gets the door unlocked, and that’s when the movement happens. Tokiya doesn’t get to open the door because Ren beats him to it. Ren moves to pull Tokiya into his arms as Ranmaru slips out behind him, blocking both Ren and Tokiya with his body, standing in front of Camus. Masato moves just behind Tokiya, and between Ren and Masato, Tokiya isn’t sure that he’s even standing anymore, held between the both of them. 

“R-” Tokiya gets almost nothing out, because he’s cut off immediately by Ren. Ren’s voice is quiet, but it’s stern, and it’s angry. 

“How many times do we have to tell you that we’re not just going to leave you to die?” 

“And how dare you go so far to try to stop us.” Masato’s voice is almost cold, holding the same amount of anger as Ren’s. 

“What is this?” Camus is the next to speak. 

Ranmaru stands up straighter. He was the second shortest in the room, but now, it was almost impossible to tell- his own anger making him seem as if he were looming over all of them. “Look.” Ranmaru’s voice is sharp. “He’s done fucked up, unforgivable things. He’s got no fuckin’ right ‘t rule over anyone, but if you’re gonna kill ‘im, you’re gonna have ‘t kill the rest ‘a us, too.”

“All of-”

“Be quiet, Toki.” Masato’s voice is quiet but demanding, and it does make Tokiya fall silent. 

Tokiya didn’t want to die, but he _really_ didn’t want to die with all of his partners. He wanted them to leave. He wanted them to be safe. 

Camus falls silent for a long moment. “You’re right.” He says finally. “He has no right to lead anything. ...But this is the first sign I’ve seen that he’s capable of compassion.” Camus’ jaw grits. “Tokiya Ichinose.” His voice is booming and commanding. “I am giving you one chance. Leave this Kingdom and never return. The next time I ever see a sign of you or catch sight of your face, that will be the end of your life.”

“We’ll leave.” Ren is the one that gives the answer, not giving Tokiya a chance to even try to respond. 

“He’ll never step foot in this Kingdom again.” Masato confirms. 

Camus stays silent for another moment, and then he sheaths his blade, though his hand doesn’t move from the handle. He steps out of the way, and Tokiya is lifted, supported between Masato and Ren, Ranmaru hovering over him from just a step in front of him. Tokiya is the only man that doesn’t keep his eyes on Camus, but Camus keeps his word and the men pass him without incident. 

It’s silent among them as Tokiya is brought outside. Tokiya would like to look around, to take a last glance of the end of his old life, but the exhaustion and pain is settling heavily in his body and he can’t bring himself to open his eyes until he feels himself being loaded into a carriage. The way the seats are set up leaves room for two people on each side, but Tokiya finds himself sat on Ren’s lap, with Masato besides him and Ranmaru across from him. No one speaks until the carriage has started moving. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Ranmaru speaks first, his voice sounding _livid_.

“Then I’ll start.” Ren says grimly. “Do you _want_ to die, Tokiya?”

“...I don’t.”

“Then why on Earth are you so insistent on it?” Tokiya can’t help but flinch at Ren’s anger, ignoring the sting that traverses his body. “We _asked_ you to leave with us.”

“The only way this situation was ever going to end was with your death, or with your leave. We’re incredibly lucky that man let you leave with your life.” Masato scolds. 

“It ended the way it needed to.” Ranmaru grumbles. “But not the way it should’a. We should’ve already been gone.”

“Just what were you planning?” Ren’s jaw grits. “What were you _expecting_? Did anything in you truly believe that we would have left, seeing you injured with a sword at your back?”

“I hoped.” Tokiya says weakly. “I was afraid- afraid that you all may be deemed traitors. I couldn’t die knowing that I may have condemned you to the same fate. You’re all over-”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence.” Masato says coldly. “The first thing that you need to take out of this, Tokiya, is that we no longer have our unfair power dynamic. You no longer _have_ a King Tokiya to fall back on. You are now, and always, _Tokiya_. We are equals, now and always.”

“I’m going to lay you down now, across my lap and Masa’s, and Ran is going to check your wound.”

Tokiya doesn’t say anything, but Masato reaches up to help lower Tokiya. Ranmaru begins to undo most of Tokiya’s layers, until he can open Tokiya’s shirt down the middle. Tokiya can feel everyone’s attention land on his stomach, but Ranmaru’s hands feel around the wound, landing on the uninjured skin around it. 

“Stitches and bandages.” Ren mumbles, more to himself than to Tokiya. 

“It’s a serious wound.” Masato says grimly. “You’ll heal, Toki, but you’re going to need quite some time before you do.”

Tokiya’s jaw grits, and Ranmaru scoffs, noticing. “‘N just what do you have ‘t do, Tokiya? What’s so important that we can’t keep ya on bedrest for a month?”

“You’re _not_ going back, Tokiya.” Ren says firmly. “There is nothing you can ever do to convince any of us to let you go back.”

“We’re going to Ren and Ran’s estate.” Masato says softly. “It’s further away than my own is. We’re taking every precaution that we can.”

“‘N that’s forever.” Ranmaru’s voice is stern. “You’re _never_ going back. There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing you can. The only thing we can’t replace is your royal status but that’s not somethin’ you deserve to get back.”

“You all know damn well what I’ve done. What makes you believe I didn’t deserve to die?”

“You’re never going to be able to truly make up for what you’ve done.” Ren sighs. “But there is still a difference. A difference between continuing down the same path and dying with nothing but all of the wrongs that you’ve done and trying to live a better life. You will never be anything but a villain to your people.” Masato’s hand pets through Tokiya’s hair as Ren speaks. “There is nothing that can or will change that. But if you die now, you die knowing that not only is that the person you were, but that it’s the person you are. When you die in fifty years from now, I want you to die knowing that you’ve had fifty years of being the person that you always should have been.”

“What even happened?” Ranmaru’s eyebrows lower. “You’ve never once told us what turned you into this heartless dictator.”

“And not from lack of trying on our part.” Masato frowns. 

“As a King, I learned my lesson. People listen better, faced with fear, opposed to love. I may have ruled with an iron fist, but at I least I was ruling. I was never going to get any respect. I’d rather be feared than be a pushover.”

The carriage falls silent. Tokiya remains spread across Ren and Masato’s lap, and Masato continues to pet through Tokiya’s dark hair until the carriage finally slows to a stop in front of Ren and Ranmaru’s estate, and only then is Tokiya sat up. Ranmaru is the first out, and Tokiya is passed over. Ranmaru supports him heavily, and the hand that isn’t clutching onto Ranmaru hovers over his stomach. 

“So what now?” Tokiya asks quietly. 

“We’re gonna get you fixed up.” 

“And then, we’re going to get you better.” Ren continues. 

“We can discuss further what actions we’ll take, when you’re properly healed- but that won’t be for some time.”

“‘N even then.” Ranmaru finishes. “It’s gonna be different. Y’need an adjustment, Toki. You’re not in charge anymore.”

“I’ll probably find something for you to do around our house.” Ren admits. “If you’re unhappy, spending time doing nothing.”

“But we will be avoiding positions of power like the plague.” Masato says grimly. “It’s something that I think you need to avoid.”

“I agree.” Ren sighs. “And if it turns out that we’re still too close to your Kingdom- if you get any ideas… we may leave. We can go somewhere distant- we can have a _normal_ relationship and you can lead a normal life. Things will never be perfect- but your life isn’t over. You can still do some good.”

“But fer now- you’ve got a hole in your stomach ‘n we need ‘t take care ‘a that. C’mon.”


End file.
